


He needs you

by serpentineAquarium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Au where Cronus has an accident instead of Mituna, Everyone needs some stripora love, M/M, midnight inspiration, very very brief mituna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentineAquarium/pseuds/serpentineAquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings will never be the same. But can you live without him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He needs you

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are full of regrets and guilt.

They all stem from one source.

Cronus Ampora.

Cronus has been your boyfriend for years. Ever since junior year of high school. Now you were both twenty five and out living together after college. Everything had been just perfect.

Up until six months ago.

You weren't sure as to why you had been so mad at him over something so simple as dishes in the sink. Maybe it was just from the hard day at work and you needed something to freak about. So you yelled at him. Kicked him out for the night. And that's where it all had gone wrong.

He has gone to a friend's to stay the night. They had argued as well and before you knew it, you got the call that made your blood run cold and triggered a fit of sobs so hard you thought you would explode.

Cronus had been hit.

When you got the hospital you learned what has happened and had said something to Mituna you now regret. That it should have been him instead. That he was a piece of shit and now your love was gone because he had to save him.

But Cronus wasn't gone. It almost would have been less cruel if he was, as the hit had caused significant brain damage. He recovered quickly, but he wasn't the same.

He wasn't your Cronus.

Your Cronus that would show up at your window in the middle of the night because you had a bad day and he needed to sing you to sleep. Your Cronus that tried to give you the world on a silver platter, even if it meant long shifts and facing his parents to ask for money. Your Cronus that was your whole life.

Over the past few months, he started to recover. He could move again and had quickly been retaught many things. But he still forgot very easily. Couldn't remember what he was doing or what something was. Couldn't form the right word or put together whole sentences. Couldn't get his hands to work well enough to try to play his guitar again. (He had tried and that night resulted in a meltdown you almost couldn't handle.)

But he tried. He tries for you. He didn't want you to have to worry or take care of him. (You told him that was silly and you always would.) He tries because now he is scared. Scared you'll get fed up and leave. Scared you don't love him anymore because he's 'broken.'

Your thoughts halt as he steps into the room.

"Dirky have you seen the... that thing... The uhm..." You can see him getting frustrated with himself when he can't find the words. You feel a little break in your heart when you see his shoulders slump as he gives him. "...never mind. Sorry... I'm sorry..." He mumbles as he turns and shuffles back to the living room. 

You feel tears well up in your eyes and you abandon your work and those horrible thoughts to follow him to the living room. He looks up at you from the couch and reaches for you. You sit and he immediately moves to your side, curling up against you and holding tight.

No. You won't ever leave him. Not when you're the only thing he remember entirely. The only thing he knows for certain.

You won't leave him because you need him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed! Might add on to this if it's really wanted.


End file.
